


A Work In Progress

by Sightless (LazuliTears), WritesyRaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliTears/pseuds/Sightless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesyRaven/pseuds/WritesyRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because a dating site said so, doesn't mean that they're compatible, and they really aren't. But Maiko is a lot of things. Persistent just happens to be one of them. Plus, this guy is pretty cute. Honestly, that's enough reason for him to keep bugging.</p>
<p>Drabbles and interraleted one-shots about Gio and Mai's blossoming romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

_This guy sure is the life of the party._

_He's paying more attention to the cats in this place than his actual date._

_Is he constipated? He looks constipated._

_Oh man, he's looking this way. Is there something on my face? Why the hell is he looking at me like that?_

Maiko opens and closes his mouth to form some sort of way to start a conversation, but the way the blond in front of him stares in a piercing gaze kept him from doing so. Instead, he smiles at them. Their expression was meant to be nonchalant, boredom if Maiko had to think of the worst thing that could possibly be on the other's mind. But for the black-haired boy, it felt more intimidating and judgmental on his end.

They met on a dating site that a classmate of Maiko’s had suggested, after rudely telling him that he needs to get off his ass wooing every living thing that breathed within a twenty mile radius of where he stood. Because _clearly_ , it wasn’t working. _Clearly_ , he needed to find someone that didn’t go to his school. Maiko has earned quite the notoriety for being too close with everybody.

Maiko didn’t quite expect to actually get paired with someone. Let alone someone as attractive as this guy.  
  
He has to admit it though. When Maiko made the assumption that they were a real stick in the mud online, he didn't actually think he was the same in person. He thought maybe it was just a face they put up while they hung on that website. Those mysterious and cool type of guys seem to attract more attention after all. Who knows?

Well now he knows. He should've known, Maiko tells himself. He should've known from the serious way he typed and the lack of emoticons in his messages.  
  
He runs a hand through his mess of a hair and casts his eyes down bashfully. Giovanni keeps silent as he pets another feline that came purring against his feet on its own will. These cats sure are attracted to him.  
  
But Maiko needed to divert the other's attention elsewhere, preferably to his. That's what he's good at, right?  
  
So why can't he do just that?  
  
"Your Japanese is really good," Maiko finally finds the courage to start. But Giovanni just looks at him with a raised brow.  
  
"I-I mean--" He stutters. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just-- Um-- You look like a foreigner so I just assumed..."  
  
"I grew up here," The blond says simply as he continues giving affection to the cat that had now jumped on his lap.  
  
That was the most Maiko has gotten out of his date in the entire afternoon so far.  
  
Frankly, it confused the dark-headed boy. This is the first time it has happened to him.

It wasn't the way this attractive son of a gun ignoring him. No. He couldn't point what exactly was it. Maiko has had his fair share of people turning away from his flirty advances. In fact, the worst he's gotten out of it was a slap on the face, but even that wasn't enough for him to feel as queasy as he feels at the moment. For the first time, Maiko actually felt nervous. He felt the need to impress this one person.  
  
 _Come on, Mai. You can do this. Say something. Anything._  
  
"So, you like cats huh?"  
  
 _Okay… At least that question wasn’t as awkward as the last._  
  
"Yeah," came his one reply, not even sparing a glance.  
  
 _Think, think, think._  
  
Maiko tries again after a few minutes. "I heard the pudding in this place is pretty good. Have you been here before?"  
  
The other just shrugs.  
  
It goes on and on. He asks more about Giovanni than he talks about himself, even though the other doesn't seem very responsive. He was running out of ideas and his dignity was deteriorating by the second, but Maiko wasn't one to give up.   
  
The waitress who had served them earlier that day comes back with a tray of their sweets. The moment she approaches, the feline who sat in peace against Giovanni suddenly perks up and hisses scornfully at her. It jumps from the blond's lap, bumping on the waitress on its way down.

She stumbles and loses her grip on the tray.  
  
"Ah--! Gio--"  
  
"I'm so sorry, sir!" The waitress scurries to clean up the milkshake that had ungracefully spilled on the blond's shirt. Despite the mess, he surprisingly didn't look very concerned.

After another few apologies, the waitress runs off to replace the spilled drink, free of charge. Although to Maiko, it seemed more like Giovanni had scared the poor missy away with his rather obsolete gaze.  
  
"You alright?" Maiko reaches for the table napkins to pass to his date. Giovanni takes them and proceeds to clean himself up as best as he can.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Maiko laughs, albeit nervously. "Boy, that was a real catastrophe, wasn't it?"  
  
Giovanni looks up at him, and the fact that Maiko can’t read him only adds to his woes. His face was blank to say the least, but to Maiko, he looked like he had accidentally insulted the other’s entire family heritage. Or is that Giovanni’s face of confusion? Maybe something in between? He can’t read him at all.

For how long the blond stared at him, he didn’t know at all. It felt like hours. Just hours over hours of excruciatingly judging looks coming from Giovanni. Or at least that’s what it felt like.

What he heard next was probably the _most_ adorable laugh he has ever had the luxury of hearing. And it was Maiko’s turn to stare.

It was small, discreet, and if it weren’t for the way Giovanni’s eyes crinkled as he chuckled, he would’ve missed the sound entirely.

Maiko finds himself laughing as well, relief finally washing through him. Perhaps he’ll be able to take a step forward from here.

 

\--

 

“So do you know them?” Maiko asks as he opens the door out of the cafe for both of them. Giovanni steps out first, scrolling through Maiko’s ipod on one hand and listening through his headphones over his head.

“Yeah. They sound pretty familiar,” The blond slides the headgear off and hands the devices back to Maiko. “Maybe I’ll check them out later,”

Maiko only responds with a beaming smile as he takes his things back.

That went surprisingly well. Setting aside the occasional silences in between conversations, Giovanni was pretty interesting to talk to. He found out how good of a listener his date really was, and Maiko couldn’t stop talking about music the moment Giovanni mentioned a band he listened to.

If it weren’t for the warm orange of the setting sun reminding them that it was time to go, they would’ve stayed in that cafe until it closed, and the only light that accompanied them home was the lights that made the city as vibrant as day.

They walk with each other, side by side, until they get to the train station.

“So,” Maiko starts off with a smirk before Giovanni walks inside the station. “Is it too late to ask for your number?”

There it was again; that nonchalant gaze that he’s gotten used to rather quickly. At least now, it didn’t make him uneasy.

The blond reaches inside his pocket for his phone and hands it to the other.

“I’ll text you later,”

Maiko couldn’t contain the large smile on his face as he inputted his information, and it didn’t go away even as he handed the phone back and long after he waved good bye to him.

In fact, he might’ve smiled even wider when he went back to his dorm that night, and he hears the familiar ding of his phone.


	2. Ice Skating Date

“NO! I don’t wanna! You can’t force me, Gio!” Mai bawled as he clung to the side of the rink while Gio cajoled him to take his hand.

It was Gio’s turn to pick where the two would have their date. Both of them were currently on the first week of their winter break and they had agreed on making every date a surprise for the other person. Gio brought Mai to a local ice rink hoping to teach him how to ice skate. In the cold of winter, there were only a small number of people skating on the rink so it wasn’t too crowded. He thought it would be a nice contrast from the loud and overcrowded concert Mai had taken him to a couple of days ago. He was starting to regret his decision.

After several minutes of unsuccessful coaxing, Gio decided to give it up. “I get it… I’ll go one round then we’ll go back. Wait for me here.” He said with a sigh before skating away.

Mai immediately felt guilty after hearing the disappointment in Gio’s voice and seeing his boyfriend’s silhouette get further and further away from him. Gritting his teeth, Mai used the side of the rink to slowly inch away from the entrance. He got as far as nearly halfway around the rink before a pouting Gio skated backward to face him. “Maiko…”

“Ah… Gio…” Mai said before laughing uncomfortably.

“I told you to wait back by the entrance, didn’t I?”

“Yes, but…”

“Did you change your mind?” Gio asked a small smile creeping onto his face when Mai nodded slowly. Gio inched toward a shaking Mai reaching his hand out to the other boy.  When Mai took it, Gio began to pull him away from the wall. Taking both of his lover’s hands, Gio began to skate backwards still facing his flustered boyfriend. Mai kept looking down at his feet despite Gio telling him not to and although he wouldn’t tell Mai, Gio found the flustered Mai unbearably cute. How could he not? Mai was cocky, cheeky and even openly flirty to other people despite being in a serious relationship. His boyfriend insisted on perversely acting like a proud little prick half of the time. Seeing another side to his ash blonde bf Gio extremely pleased.

“Yes, just like that. Bend your knees. Stop looking down. Now, walk. Mai, you’re looking down again.” For a couple of minutes, they repeated the same thing over and over until Mai said he was ready to try skating on his own. He slowly waddled away from Gio. Gio who was following Mai from behind was vaguely reminded of a walking penguin.

“Wahh!!! I’m gonna fall!” Mai said as he flailed his arms wildly in the air when he lost his balance.

“Mai, hold your knees! Hold your knees!” It was too late. Gio had forgotten to teach Mai how to keep himself from falling. Mai fell backward and on reflex, Gio swooped up to catching him by using his arms as hooks.

“I thought I was gonna die.”

“You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“I’m sorry.” Mai muttered while Gio helped him regain his balance.

Taking Mai’s hand in his, Gio began to skate at a slow pace. “Don’t be. I should’ve taught you better.” Mai blushed when he saw the warm apologetic smile Gio gave him and for a few moments, the two of them skated in silence hand in hand.

On their third round on the rink, Mai was no longer shaking and there was a slight confidence in his stride now. “Hey, Gio.”

“Hm?”

“I think I want to try skating on my own.”

“Eh, are you sure?”

“Un.”

“Okay…"

Mai began waddling again, this time with less shaking and more balance. He continued to waddle slowly learning to walk on ice.  "Gio, look! I'm ice skating!" Mai said sweaty and flushed from all his hard work.

"Yes, you are." Gio said with a soft chuckle, skating backwards to face Mai.

"Teach me how to do that ne--ah!AAHHHH!!!"

There was a loud thud. Mai tripped over the serrated front blade of his ice skates falling forward with the grace of a tumbling boulder onto his too-shocked-to-react boyfriend.

"Owww! It's cold." Mai complained taking his hands of the ice. Still the ice didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Mai realized he was laying on top of a grunting Gio who looked like he was in pain. "Uwa! Gio! Are you okay??" Mai panicked, pushing himself back up using his hands and knees to take his weight of Gio.

"Ugh... I'm fine. " Gio grunted, his elbows in pain from preventing a concussion.

 "I'm sorry... again. I guess I got too cocky."

Gio straightened his arms, now laying flat on the ice. Mai still pinning him down. “Y’know what?” he said now grinning. “I’m having fun."

Mai’s face flushed pink and covering his face to hide his embarrassment, his weight now fully on Gio. And as if Mai’s face weren’t already burning up, his long haired boyfriend embraces him. “Gio! W-wha-what are you—?"

“The ice is really cold." Gio said, still embracing Mai. People passed them by with cynical looks as they spent a few moments on the ice until Gio sneezed loudly. “Maybe we should get up now. I can’t feel my back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this.


End file.
